


"Family"

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A small drabble I wrote for a friend on tumblr It takes place right after "Spark of Rebellion" and mainly focuses on Kanan and Hera talking about what all happened, specifically the addition of Ezra into their family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/151805107548/family)

Kanan let out a breath as he walked into the common room. He had a padawan now, something he hadn’t ever thought would happen. At least not after Order 66. And yet fate had let him to it. Fate, and the Force. He didn’t know if he was up to the task, he hadn’t even finished training himself. And he had been far from being a Jedi for quite a few years. He didn’t even think he qualified as one now. But he couldn’t let Ezra down. And not just in training. Ezra was just a kid on his own, and Kanan knew from experience how hard that was. He wasn’t going to leave that fate to anyone if he could help it.

“It’s been a long day, huh?”

Hera’s voice snapped Kanan out of his thoughts and he nodded as he sat down next to her. They were the only ones up right now, so they at the common room all to themselves. “I’ve had worse, but it sure was something.”

“You could say that again. It’s not every day we get a new crew member,” Hera said, a smile playing on her lips. “He seems like a good kid though.”  
“You weren’t there when he stole a crate from us and raced away. He’s reckless and over confident, and -”

“And with the right guidance he could be someone great. He already showed how much heart he has when he went back to help that Wookie.” A warm smile lit Hera’s face. Kanan knew that smile well, he knew it meant she saw more in Ezra then met the eye. And he had to agree. Sure, the kid was reckless, but Kanan could be too. Being in a rebellion you almost had to be.

“He’s got potential,” Kanan said after a moment.

“And let’s not forget how you were when I found you on Gorse. Anyone can change,” Hera said, she was teasing him, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Even if his time before Gorse wasn’t something he was proud of now.

“I can’t argue with you there, but I wasn’t all bad.” He flashed her a grin and she laughed.

“You weren’t all that good either. But you had your moments. There was more to you.” Her gaze softened a little and Kanan was reminded of how lucky he was. If he hadn’t met Hera he would be a vastly different person than he was now. She had helped him realize just how far he had turned from the padawan he had once been. He wasn’t Caleb now either, but he was someone Caleb would’ve been more proud of becoming.

“I’d like to think I still have my moments.” Kanan couldn’t resist teasing just a little, his old lifestyle wasn’t completely gone, some remnants would always remain.

“You do, sometimes,” Hera said, smirking at the last word. She could match him step for step in whatever mood he was in.

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Hera spoke again. “You did good today, love.”

A smile formed on Kanan’s mouth. “We all did.”

“Ezra included?” Hera asked, he could tell she wanted to clarify what he really thought of Ezra.

“Yeah, Ezra too. In fact, I think he’s going to fit in just fine.”

Hera smiled. “Me too.” A fondness lit up her eyes, and she scooted over a little and rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned into her and smiled.

“Our crew’s gotten pretty big now,” he said, recalling how things had changed each time a new person had joined them. The change had been different, but it had always turned out okay, in fact everything seemed better when their crew grew.

“Technically it’s my crew,” Hera said leaning away for a moment too look at him in mock annoyance, then she leaned back into him. “But it has grown. We’ve got our own little family now.”

“Yeah…yeah we do…” Kanan said quietly. A family. It had started feeling like one when Sabine had joined, but now Ezra was a part of it to, and it felt more like a family than ever. It was a strange thought, after all, Kanan had never known his family. The Jedi had been the closest thing he had ever had to a family. But then he had lost them too, he had been alone. But he wasn’t alone now. And as he looked at Hera he realized how at home he was, more than he had even been anywhere else. It was a welcome feeling, one he wouldn’t trade for the world.


End file.
